


El tiempo no perdona.

by Red4Ever



Series: Un Viaje Individual [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red4Ever/pseuds/Red4Ever
Summary: Luego de la desaparicion de Evie hace 5 años, Mal no tuvo otro remedio que seguir con su vida. Sintiendo ese terrible vacio en su corazon, en la noche que debio ser la mas feliz de su vida...todo dio un drastico giro.





	1. Sin Mirar Atras

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevamente les traigo mas material sobre una Evie madura y endurecida por la vida, y una Mal que nunca encontro en donde encajaba.

Arendelle.

Ahí es donde se encontraba ella. Donde un cuarto de su propio corazón se mantenía congelado. Hacía ya 5 años desde la última vez que ella había visto a su mejor amiga, hermosa y completamente divina, a través de un salón de baile cubierto de luz y alegría. Esa última noche de diciembre, donde había regresado a su habitación compartida para encontrarla desprovista de todos los artículos de Evie.

Evie.

La mejor amiga que había desaparecido como el humo, sin explicaciones.

El primer año, Mal lloro y recorrió diferentes reinos en búsqueda de su princesa de arándanos, con Benjamin siguiéndole los tobillos, igualmente desesperado. Carlos y Jay habían tardado dos meses para darse cuenta de la urgencia; ellos, conociendo el secreto oscuro de Evie, habían decidido que su amiga solo necesitaba algo de espacio. Luego, corrieron igual de lejos y de rápido que la pequeña dragon en la búsqueda de la cuarta chica de la isla.

Al segundo año, ninguno lloraba, pero igualmente sentían la ausencia siempre presente en la mesa cuando se reunían a cenar de vez en cuando. Fueron largos 28 meses antes que la primera señal de Evie fuera descubierta. 

Arendelle se pavoneaba presumiendo su nueva diseadora misteriosa, una chica joven que habia capturado los corazones de la alta burguesía en el reino de invierno. Todas las pasarelas exhibían hermosos y elegantes diseños, pero jamás el rostro detrás del ingenio. Fue Carlos quien noto el sutil mensaje detrás de los colores azules celeste típicos de Auradon mezclándose con el hermoso azul de mar característico de su amiga. 

Apenas contándole su descubrimiento a Jay, emprendio un largo viaje, para regresar con un rostro abatido y las manos vacías, luego de ser vilmente arrojado a la calle por la recepcionista de la gran diseñadora.

Ya en el tercer año de su ausencia, los tres hijos de villanos y el rey habían renunciado a la misión de encontrar a Evie, quien había cambiado el nombre de su línea de diseño a “Genevieve Blackheart”.

A finales del cuarto año, Mal se había vuelto una dama de la corte en toda norma, cambiando su tradicional cabello purpura por un rubio platinado, siempre colgando del brazo del rey en auge, siempre con plásticas sonrisas preparadas ante las cámaras; y fue ahí, en medio de un edicto real, cuando Benjamin se dobló en una sola rodilla para proponerle matrimonio.

Mal busco con premura los ojos de sus amigos, extrañando por ese único momento la sonrisa radiante de Evie en medio de la multitud, con palabras casi silenciosas arrastro un seco “Si” y se hizo a si misma sorda ante los gritos de la muchedumbre.

Ahí es donde se encuentra en ese momento, luego de 5 años de abandono de quien fuera su mejor amiga, sentada en la gran cama con dosel dorado esperando la señal de su futuro esposo para asi poder bajar a la gran cena de compromiso que sus futuros suegros habían preparados para ellos.

-Mal…-la suave voz de Benjamin llego desde sus espaldas, antes de sentir su calida mano posarse sobre su hombro derecho- ¿Estas lista, cariño?

-¿Huh? – la voz quebrada de mal llego desde lo más profundo de su mente, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, casi aturdida – Si, estoy lista. Disculpa, es que no sabía muy bien cómo arreglarme a mí misma sin ayuda de la Señora Potts. 

-No te preocupes, mi amor, estas deslumbrante como siempre –la brillante sonrisa de Benjamin, envejecida por estos últimos años de arduas tareas de ser rey, la recibieron como siempre luego de un cumplido.

-Entonces vayamos, tu madre tendrá un derrame si hacemos esperar a los invitados.  
Tomando la mano de su prometido, ella salió de su habitación personal en el castillo, sin confesarle que muy dentro de ella, su mayor remordimiento era que en esta etapa de su vida, no sería Evie quien confeccionara los vestidos que usaría para siempre recordar a la futura Reina. 

Abajo, en el salón de invitados, se encontraban los príncipes, princesas, reyes y reinas de cada rincón del continente, todos hablando en suaves tonos, y todos como en sincronía se voltearon a observar cuando la futura pareja de esposos empezó a descender de las escaleras de mármol. Al igual que cada vez en los eventos importantes, Jay y Carlos levantaban sus pulgares hacia mal con amplias sonrisas que cruzaban sus rostros, tan pulcros y bien vestidos que parecían pertenecer al grupo de los príncipes.

Fueron recibidos por corteses aplausos, y sin dar más excusas, las conversaciones vacías iniciaron. 

Benjamin era como un pez en el agua, sonriendo y agradeciendo, mientras que su prometida se quedaba estática solo asintiendo, se sentía incomoda y fuera de lugar, de a ratos queriendo escaparse de tanta falsedad. Ella vio su oportunidad cuando vislumbro a sus dos hermanos charlando animadamente con el Rey Adam y la Reina Belle; se excusó amablemente y partió para reunirse con quienes consideraba su familia. 

-…Y mi manager dijo que si mantenia mi actual record, quizás podría significar que varios equipos empiecen a descuartizarse para tenerme en sus filas – la voz orgullosa de Jay fue acompañada de la risa de Adam, quien los veía a los dos como hijos además del suyo propio.

-Anda, Jay, no es bueno presumir tan descaradamente –Carlos siempre fue una persona tímida y muy introvertida, pero aun a pesar de ello nada le impidió crear su propia empresa de electrónicos de alta tecnología. 

-¿Pero que tenemos acá? Sino es la futura reina –Bramo Adam, recibiendo a Mal entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Mis disculpas por interrumpir, me sentí un poco agobiada entre la muchedumbre –Dijo suavemente Mal, en algún lugar desde el pecho de Adam, hasta que sintió la mano de Belle recorrer en círculos su espalda. 

-Puede ser bastante tedioso –comento con dulzura la madre reina – Pero si no estás muy agotada, me gustaría presentarte a una muy buena amiga mía, La Reina Elsa. –Parpadeando un par de veces, Mal se sonrojo, sin haberse percatado en lo más mínimo en la mujer que estaba al lado de su suegra. Era alta, delgada, con algunos signos de vejez en su rostro de porcelana. 

-Reina Elsa, que agradable placer –con una reverencia delicada Mal se apresuró en su saludo.

-No te preocupes en lo absoluto, a mí tampoco se me dan muy bien las grandes multitudes. –Sonriendo con amabilidad, la Reina Elsa miro a ambos lados - Y no estaría en tan precaria situación, si mi única hija no llegara tarde como siempre. 

La charla fue amena, y Mal empezó a sentir sus nervios desaparecer entre risas verdaderas y copas de Champagne, su pequeño círculo estaba apartado de los demás y todos parecían armonizar unos con otros. Ya casi había transcurrido una hora de su presentación con la Reina cuando fuertes trompetas empezaron a sonar desde lo alto de las escaleras, presentando a Lumiere como siempre tan elegante. 

-Damas y Caballeros, La princesa heredera al trono de Arendelle, Freya y su acompañante. 

Era como ver una copia exacta de la Reina a su lado, una atractiva joven de su misma edad, con largos cabellos rubios que caían en rizos armados sobre sus hombros, ojos azules penetrantes y un vestido de azul celeste casi angelical. La Reina sonrió de lado a lado, con el orgullo propio de una madre, llevando su mano el pecho justo encima de su corazón. 

La princesa Freya rio de forma muy juvenil ante su extravagante presentación y extendió su mano izquierda a la persona que estaba oculta tras el velo de las cortinas doradas.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, y Mal juro que los únicos sonidos que podía percibir eran su propio corazón y las respiraciones aceleradas de sus hermanos. 

Ahí, sujetando de forma caballeresca la mano de la princesa, se encontraba Evie. No la misma Evie que se había marchado hacia 5 años…una hermosa mujer de vestido rojo sangre, con un escote para matar ejércitos enteros, sus largos cabellos azules habían sido cortados y apenas rozaban sus hombros color caramelo. Y su mirada… Era la mirada de una mujer calculadora y fría, cubierta por sombras de color negro y unos labios asesinos pintados de rubí. 

El mundo de Mal empezó a girar sobre su órbita, en el mismo segundo que la mirada de aquella mujer salida del propio infierno se posó sobre ella, con un gesto de desdén en sus labios y la ceja enarcada que debería haber pasado desapercibido por todos…menos por ella.


	2. La Nueva Evie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay decide tener una conversacion con Evie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Really hope you like this chapter.

Freya se acercó lentamente al grupo de Mal, con su mano cómodamente descansando en el hueco del codo de Evie, ambas parecían una pintura renacentista, el ángel y el demonio, la luz y la oscuridad. Como siempre Evie parecía flotar sobre el suelo, con aquella elegancia de una Reina, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado calculados, como si estuviese buscando una oportunidad de huir.

Cuando Elsa abrió sus brazos para recibir amorosamente a su hija, Mal aún continuaba paralizada, con la que había sido su mejor amiga de pie a menos de dos metros de ella, pero Evie se rehusaba a encontrarse con su mirada. Elsa termino de regar besos por el rostro de su hija y se giró para recibir a Evie en ese momento, tomando las dos manos de la joven color caramelo y besando sus nudillos. 

-Ah, mi querida Genevieve. Estoy encantada que hayas podido acompañarnos esta noche.

-Por supuesto, Mi Reina – era la primera vez en 5 años que los muchachos oían la voz de su amiga, mas ronca que antes, madura y con tonos sensuales bañando cada palabra- No podría dejar solas a tan preciosas mujeres –Una sonrisa acompaño su declaración, torcida y de medio lado, seductora.

-Madre, basta, sabes lo mucho que me ha costado convencerla de salir de su lúgubre estudio –Freya comento riendo, mientras se giraba para mirar a Evie, como si esta hubiese colgado la luna.

-Alguna debe trabajar y mantener las responsabilidades, querida –Evie paso uno de sus brazos por la estrecha cintura de la princesa, acercándola hacia si misma.

\- ¡Se los juro, sus majestades! –Dijo abruptamente la princesa de cabellos rubios, mirando a la Reina Belle y el Rey Adam – Ella tiene las mismas habilidades sociales que una cuchara de postres. –Mientras hablaba, quizás de forma inconsciente, una de sus manos empezó a recorrer con los nudillos el perfilado pómulo de Evie, con tal dulzura que hizo el estómago de Mal revolverse. Evie en un lento movimiento tomo la mano que le acariciaba y la giraba, para sorpresa de todos, clavo sus perlados dientes suavemente en la palma de la mano de la princesa.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Genevieve! No debes morder la mano que te alimenta –Haciendo un puchero la princesa retiro su mano del alcance de la súcubo vestida de rojo.

-Ignórenla, sus majestades –Dijo Evie, ahora por primera vez mirando a las personas del pequeño círculo- Ella no sería capaz de preparar un Stroudel de Manzana ni, aunque nuestras vidas dependieran de ello. 

Saliendo del trance en que esta mujer los había envuelto, el Rey Adam carraspeo algo incómodo y se excusó alegando que debía recibir a un invitado especial; Belle por otro lado, miraba a la joven que una vez había llegado a Auradon robándose el corazón de todos, estudiándola ligeramente sin abandonar su cálida sonrisa. 

-Genevieve, te has convertido en toda una hermosa mujer –Comento la Reina, sin saber muy bien como aligerar el ambiente, notando de forma casi inmediata como los otros chicos de la isla aún permanecían en sepulcral silencio. – Estoy tan encantada de verte nuevamente.

-El placer es mío, Mi Reina. –Se inclinó levemente en una reverencia elegante y luego de giro hacia su acompañante, extendiendo su mano e invitándola a bailar con ella; una vez que ambas se perdieron en la multitud de cuerpos, el hechizo de aquella bruja pareció levantarse y de forma automática los tres hermanos se miraron unos a otros con la boca abierta. 

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

\- ¡Ella ha vuelto!

\- ¿Se cortó el cabello?

Los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo, sin saber muy bien quien había dicho que.

-La hemos buscado por tanto tiempo, ¿Y ella solo se aparece, así como si nada? –La voz de Carlos goteaba resentimiento.

-Relájate, amigo, quizás deberíamos darle la oportunidad de explicarse –Jay se giró hacia Carlos, mirándolo con un resplandor en los ojos que le suplicaba se mantuviera callado. 

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio, Jay? – Mal estaba pálida, más de lo usual, y no entendía el motivo por el cual Jay aun defendía a la mujer que los había abandonado sin dar razones algunas. – Ella se ha ido, desapareció de nosotros, y nos ha dejado a oscuras por tantos años. ¡Se suponía que éramos familia! 

-Mal, debes tranquilizarte. –Jay la abrazo pasando su fuerte brazo por encima de sus hombros y besando la sien de la futura Reina- Yo hablare con ella, ustedes no se metan. Averiguare que es lo que la poseyó para hacer tal estupidez. 

\- ¿Saben qué? Yo necesito un trago –Carlos se retiró buscando al mesero más cercano y poder adormecer un poco sus conflictivos sentimientos. Jay consoló a la futura Reina por un rato más, hablándole en suaves susurros y acariciando sus antebrazos como el hermano mayor que era, pero en cuanto avisto un borrón de rojo y azul dirigirse a la terraza, se excusó con lentitud y se dispuso a perseguir a la causante del alboroto. 

Saliendo al aire nocturno, sus ojos se posaron en la esbelta figura ligeramente inclinada sobre los barrotes del balcón, como un sueño etéreo, Evie parecía una diosa de la noche, sus suaves curvas iluminadas por la luna llena y un halo de humo que salía del extremo del cigarrillo que presionaba sobre sus labios color Ruby. 

Jay se acercó lentamente, como si temiera que, al asustarla, la otra mujer saldría corriendo y desaparecería nuevamente. Pero Evie solo enarco una ceja y giro apenas perceptiblemente su rostro, como dándole la bienvenida a su amigo. 

-Asumo entonces que, te han enviado como comité de bienvenida. –Evie arrastro sus palabras, las cuales reverberaron en los oídos de Jay.

\- ¿Necesito algún motivo para acercarme a mi hermana y poder hablarle? – Jay apoyo sus brazos en las barras, imitando la posición de Evie, alternando su mirada entre las facciones de ella y el cigarro que estaba en su mano.

\- ¿Quieres? –le ofreció Evie, al ver el interés del muchacho en su nueva adición – No te veo como alguien que fume, pero si deseas uno solo debes pedirlo. 

-Ni siquiera pensé que TU fueras alguien que fumaba, pero al parecer 5 años cambian más de lo que podría haber imaginado.   
-Por el amor a todos los Dioses, Jay, haz la maldita pregunta –Evie dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente, exasperada y quizás algo aburrida. 

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué desapareciste?, Carlos te encontró y tú le diste una patada en el trasero directo a la calle. 

-Me fui porque era lo mejor para mí. Desaparecí porque no necesitaba mi vida anterior. Y no, no fui yo quien lo echo a la calle. Mi asistente lo hizo, simplemente estaba en los comienzos de mi carrera y no necesitaba ningún drama para acompañarme. –Evie respondio con sequedad, como si fuera una cuestión de hecho y algo de lógica- No pretendo que me entiendas, y no me sentare a explicarte todas las decisiones que he tomado a lo largo de estos años, pero si hay algo que necesito que escuches y prestes atención –Evie se irguió en toda su altura, ahora enfrentando directamente a Jay, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados, casi amenazantes – No soy la misma niña risueña que tanto anhelas recuperar. No voy por la vida arrojando dulces a los niños ni me interesan los sentimientos de nadie más. Si tú, Carlos o Bertha van a empezar a mirarme con ojos llorosos, entonces espero que se preparen para ser decepcionados. 

Jay trago grueso, sintiendo el pinchazo de las palabras de Evie perforarle directo en el corazón, confundido sin saber que responder ante tal afirmación, se detuvo a pensar, recordando como solía sonreír su pequeña princesa arándano, el timbre de su voz dulce y como siempre se aseguraría que todos estuviesen bien. Pero también sabia en lo profundo de sí mismo, que Evie tenía razón, todos habían crecido y habían cambiado. Era justo darle la oportunidad a esta nueva mujer. 

-Está bien. –Sonrió lo mejor que pudo – Entonces, si estás de acuerdo, me encantaría conocer a esta nueva Evie. 

-No es Evie. Es Genevieve –Respondió de forma cortante, pero al mismo tiempo saco una tarjeta de su pequeño bolso carmesí, y le deposito en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Jay- Llámame, y agendare una reunión contigo y con Carlos. O solo contigo. Me da igual si él decide ignorarme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave you comments, sugestions or whaterever!


	3. La noche por fin termina.

Mal la sintió antes de poder verla, era como ese viejo sexto sentido de mejor amiga que le advertía cuando una estaba cerca de la otra. Sintió la presencia imponente de Evie a sus espaldas, y se giró torpemente para encontrarse cara a cara con aquella nueva mujer. Evie la miraba con una sonrisa torcida y cierta burla en sus ojos, sin cruzar ninguna palabra con ella, como si estuviese acostumbrada a jamás recibir un “no” por respuesta, Evie extendió su mano con pereza hacia Mal, obviamente invitándola a bailar. 

Mal, temblorosa, le ofreció su mano derecha a Evie, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa aún más amplia. En esos cortos segundos, se quedó asombrada por la belleza que era Evie: Dientes perlados, alineados perfectamente, esa oscura sombra de ojos que resaltaban el color chocolate y dorado de sus iris, y aquellas perfectas facciones enmarcadas por cortos cabellos azules perfectamente alisados alrededor de su rostro. Evie arrastro galantemente a Mal hasta el centro del salón y alineo su cuerpo con el de ella, Mal apenas dejo salir un jadeo sorprendido mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro desnudo de Evie, ruborizándose levemente al sentir la forma de los pechos y la cadera de su ex mejor amiga justo sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando los pasos de ambas se sincronizaron con la música, girando sutilmente alrededor de la marea de cuerpos, hubo una transformación en el rostro de Evie, aquella sonrisa brillante fue reemplazada por una mueca de desdén y unos labios arrugados, mirando a Mal de arriba abajo dejo escapar una ligera risa de desaprobación.

-Vaya…-dijo con la voz gruesa- Eres aún más insípida de lo que imagine para una Reina de Auradon…-los ojos de Mal se abrieron en completa incredulidad ante las despectivas palabras que estaban siendo dirigidas hacia sí misma- Benjamin debe de haber logrado algo en la cama, si te ha convencido de teñir tu cabello a ese miserable rubio. –Culmino, sonriendo nuevamente como si no hubiese acabado de atacar a un miembro de la realeza.

\- ¡Evie! –dejo escapar a través de un jadeo- ¿Qué te he hecho, para que me odies de tal manera? 

\- ¿Oh? ¿Herí los sentimientos de la futura Reina? –Genevieve giro rápidamente, tomando a Mal entre sus brazos y alineándola en un ángulo de 45 grados, tomándola por sorpresa, viéndose obligada a cruzar una de sus pantorrillas con la pierna de Genevieve, haciendo que la más alta sonriera como un gato que atrapo al ratón en sus juegos retorcidos. 

-Evie por favor, necesito que hablemos, ¡Necesito saber la verdad! –Mal nuevamente fue puesta sobre sus pies, aunque tambaleándose casi cayendo de cara contra el pecho de Genevieve.

-Jamás vuelvas a llamarme por ese ridículo nombre, y quizás me lo piense…-con un movimiento sutil, Genevieve se inclinó tan cerca del rostro de Mal, que, por un corto segundo, pensó sentir los labios de la otra sobre los suyos, pero solo fue su volátil imaginación, ya que la morena solo planto un casto beso en su mejilla y se separó, como si la futura Reina le causara asco. Dándose media vuelta se retiró, dejando a la rubia parada como una estatua en el gran salón.

Los invitados fueron llamados a sentarse en las adornadas mesas doradas, la cena estaba a punto de comenzar. Pero Mal estaba aturdida, sin poder sentir o escuchar lo que la rodeaba en esos momentos; se sentó completamente congelada a lo largo de la cena, asintiendo de vez en cuando si alguien le dirigía la palabra. Trato lo mejor que pudo de ofrecerle dulces sonrisas a su prometido, y jugo con su comida largo rato, el apetito perdido por completo. No fue hasta que Benjamin se levantó para hacer el tradicional brindis por el compromiso, que Mal decidió recorrer las mesas con sus ojos, buscando con ansias la mirada de Genevieve, encontrándose solo miradas desconocidas. Su ex amiga realmente ya no estaba entre los invitados.

Un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago, pensando que quizás esa haya sido la última oportunidad de ver a Genevieve, la última vez que la vida le pondría en su camino a la mujer de cabello azul. Ben seguía hablando y hablando, pero para Mal era como si hubiese perdido la capacidad de entender las palabras. Sintiendo el pinchazo de las lágrimas detrás de sus ojos, las náuseas subieron hasta su garganta. 

En las mesas más cercanas, pudo encontrar a sus mejores amigos. Jay se veía completamente tranquilo, como si alguna paz le hubiese invadido repentinamente durante la noche, pero su mano frotaba el hombro de Carlos, el cual parecía estar ahogándose en el vino más cercano, sus ojos de veían apagados y faltos de alegría. Quizás ella no era la única a la que el regreso le Genevieve le había dejado un mal gusto en la boca.

Ya no pudiendo aguantar las náuseas, ella se levantó con elegancia y susurrándole al oído a su futuro esposo, salió del gran salón, buscando algo de aire fresco que pudiera ayudarla a tranquilizar sus errantes pensamientos. Detestaba en lo más profundo que el castillo fuese tan malditamente gigante, solo quería encontrar una habitación vacía para poder tomar asiento y llevar su cerebro en la dirección correcta. 

Después de recorrer pasillos por unos minutos, estaba a punto de darse por vencida y regresar a la gran ceremonia, pero entonces escucho sonidos amortiguados por las paredes, así que con el mayor sigilo que su estrambótico vestido le permitió, busco el causante.

Asomando su rostro por una esquina, encontró una escena que le helo las venas, e incremento las náuseas desagradables que ya sentía.

Ahí en todo el medio del pasillo, sin temor que nadie pudiera verles, Se encontraba Freya, con su espalda firmemente pegada a la pared, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y sus labios partidos por suaves gemidos que le ahogaban, mientras Genevieve se mantenía de pie, con su cuerpo ajustado entre las piernas de la princesa de Arendelle y una mano furtiva muy dentro del vestido de la rubia.

Feroces besos depositaba en el cuello de la princesa, dejando rastros de labial rojo y quizás unos cuantos chupetones. La princesa parecía estar al borde del éxtasis y la morena complacida de otorgárselo. Mal apenas pudo contener el grito que le subió desde lo más profundo del pecho. Nuevamente entro en juego el sexto sentido, y Genevieve levanto ligeramente su vista, con los labios aun pegados al cuello de Freya y los clavo directamente en los irises verdes de Mal.

Si por un solo segundo, Mal pensó que Genevieve se separaría de la princesa y fingiría que nada ocurría, se equivocó. Genevieve sonrió, nuevamente de esa manera felina que había utilizado durante toda la noche, y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza le guiño un ojo a Mal y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, profundizando aún más su mano en el vestido de Freya y sacándole esta un profundo grito de placer. 

En qué momento Mal había conseguido un baño, aun se escapa de su conocimiento, pero cuando por fin se dio cuenta de donde sus propios pies la habían llevado, ya se encontraba encorvada sobre el retrete vaciando su estómago, mientras el dragón dentro de ella parecía quejarse intensamente. 

La noche por fin había terminado. Pero jamas como ela se imagino.


End file.
